United States of America Wiki:Administrator requests
If you are immediately reporting vandalism in progress, America.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_States_of_America_ Wik:Counter_Vandalism_Unit&action=edit&section=2 click this link. Administrator Requests Welcome to the United States of America Administrator Request page. This page is here to offer a central location for those who are participating with the development of this wiki to make general requests for actions that require the special "sysop" access. This page is not for: * Problem users who may be vandalizing content pages. Instead, please note the user that may be causing problems on the United States of America Wiki:Counter Vandalism Unit page. * Requests to become an administrator. If you are interested in learning what an administrator does or how you can become one, please visit United States of America Wiki:Administrators for information about administrators and United States of America Wiki:Requests for adminship for the process to become an administrator. * General discussions about administrator behavior. Most policy discussions, including policies that govern administrators, ought to be started on Community Portal and kept to that forum for input from the larger United States of America Wiki community. What this page can be used for: * Bot requests. Users are permitted in some cases to automate tedious and boring tasks. This should be done according to the United States of America Wiki:Bots policy guidelines, and if it becomes controversial (or you think it may be controversial), please try to keep the discussion on the Community Portal * Protecting/unprotecting pages. Highly visible pages or content that may have links from outside websites are encouraged to have some level of protection. This can also include a request for administrators to try and calm down an edit war. This should be done according to the United States of America Wiki:Protection policy. * Moving/renaming protected pages. Due to vandals mis-use of the page move tool, some pages are protected from being renamed except by an administrator. If you can make a compelling case for a page move, or consensus has been reached on the respective discussion page related to the page you think needs to be renamed, formal requests for the page move can happen here. New contributors to this wiki or "anonymous" users wishing to rename a page that don't have the page move option available to them yet are also welcome to make such requests on this page. * Minor edits to protected pages. This is mostly on protected templates that can have a substantial impact on the whole wiki if they are changed, so caution is urged when they are modified. * Trivial requests for deletion. If you've accidentally duplicated content or wish to just clean up a mess you've made on the wiki, making such requests here is reasonable. This would be anything fitting in the policy United States of America Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion. Any pages that require more in-depth discussion ought to be included on United States of America Wiki:Votes for Deletion. * Announcements that are intended to be across the whole wiki. This appears on MediaWiki:Sitenotice, and should be something that would be of interest to the whole community. * Importing pages from another wiki. While seldom used for content on this wiki, this is an option that is available for bringing in content from another Wikia wiki and preserving its edit history... but requires administrator rights in order to accomplish this task. This may involve some special actions on the part of Wikia Central to open this option between two MediaWiki projects, so be patient if you wish to make this sort of request. MediaWiki importing tools can be sometimes buggy, so be gentle on volunteer administrators doing this task. * General questions to the administrators of this wiki. You might get a faster reply by posting on the Community Portal or an administrator's talk page; however, the administrators here will try to help you to the best of their abilities. Note to admins: Remove requests once they have been fully dealt with. ----